And When It Rains
by kenzie43
Summary: Falling in love is hard enough. But falling in love with your best friend, well that's just a heartbreak waiting to happen. MOE! Please Read, Enjoy and Review!
1. When It Rains It Pours

**Okay guys so I totally had the inspiration to do a Joe Gray/ Miley Stewart story today and the story just wouldn't get out of my head! lol. So anyways this is more of a preview of what's to come! It's not the beginning, that'll be the next chapter! Consider this more of a trailer or sneak peek if you will. Oh some background info, Joe and Miley both attend the Academy of Performing Arts in southern California. They're both seniors this year and they're both best friends and they've been neighbors their whole lives. Miley's totally in love with Joe but doesn't have the guts to tell him. Joe thinks Miley is an awesome friend, but he doesn't think of Miley that way (....yet lol). Joe is super popular, while Miley isn't. Oh and they're both in the music department of their school. Oh and btw, this ISN'T a songfic. So here it is. I hope you read, enjoy and review!!! :) ps. Song i used in this preview and as the title really is Paramore's ****_When It Rains._**

_And when it rains_

_On this side of town it touches everything _

_Just say it again and mean it _

_We don't miss a thing_

"You weren't there Joe! You KNEW how important to me the senior recital was!!! It's like you don't even care!" Screamed Miley as she pointed her finger at Joe in an accusatory manner. In a choked whisper she added, "it's like… it's like you don't even care!"

"Aw, Miles, don't be like that-

"No Joe, I think we're over," as Miley said those words her whole world shattered into pieces. Joe was the only constant in her whole 17 years of life. When her mom died, when Jackson moved away and she surprisingly missed him, when her dad had begun dating again, when she had been accepted into Julliard, pretty much all the big events in her life Joe was apart of. He was there to share the grief, the joy and bare the pain with. More importantly, Joe used to always there to be her best friend. He was her rock. Her rock that had now shattered. Ever since he got with Carmen Miley felt as if Joe was becoming a different person. She didn't like this new Joe and she didn't think she would want to be this new 'Joe's" friend.

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole_

_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason_

_You don't see the sun anymore_

Joe looked up at Miley in shock. "How, can you say that if we weren't ever going out?"

"I mean we're over, as friends Joe." Joe suddenly gasped and Miley looked into his eyes. Were those unshed tears?

"Miley, look I know things have been different, but come! You know that you come before every single person including my girlfriends. Including Carmen. Our friendship means a whole lot to me. Please don't do this." He said pleadingly.

_And oh, oh how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain_

Miley looked up at Joe and knew this is what needed to happen. How else would she ever get over her stupid, silly crush of Joe? Miley felt a speck of water splash right on her nose. How appropriate? It was now raining in the now empty parking lot. Miley looked into Joe's dark green eyes and knew she could get lost in them forever. Miley knew that she loved Joe with every fiber of her being even though she knew she had every reason not to.

"I'm sorry Joe," Miley sobbed.

"No, No, NO." screamed Joe as he made a grab for her. Miley took a step back and evaded his grasp.

"Goodbye Joe Gray," Miley said as tears were openly flowing down her face and ruining her makeup. She ran to her Prius as sobs wracked her body. Miley wrenched her car door open and got in. She allowed herself a glance at Joe as she was driving away. His shoulders were sagging and he looked so lost and alone standing there in the pouring rain. Miley wished she could save him, but she believed this is what she needed. This was what Joe needed. What they needed. Just as she was exiting the parking lot, Miley allowed herself one last glance at her ex-best friend before she drove out of his life forever. If she didn't know any better she would say he was crying, but she could always blame that on the rain couldn't she?

_And when it rains_


	2. Drive

**Sooo sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i got a new job and my internet was gone for soo long and pretty much my life's been pretty hectic! i promise i'll update the next chapter sooner!!! Read, enjoy and review (pretty please). OMJ at all the Niley news, i sooo knew that they were together again. lol. ps. song used is Miley's Driveway song off her hit album Breakout! **

_You know nothing hurts like losing _

_When you know it's really gone_

_Except for the pain of choosing _

_Of holding on too long_

Blurry, very blurry. Those were the only things running through my head as I drove on the I-40. Ironically enough my windshield wipers weren't on full blast as I fought to get a clear picture of the highway. It was actually my nonstop tears that were being an obstruction to my vision. Yep, I Miley Stewart (nee Destiny Hope) was STILL crying over that jerk-head aka my best (or ex-best) friend. At this point I didn't even know why I was crying over him and I was becoming very angry with myself for acting so pathetic.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was only noon. Seeing as I had ditched (slash fought) with Joe at 10:30 and my curfew was 11:00, there was no doubt in my mind that people were worried for me. But I couldn't stop driving! I was a woman a determined woman (and an extremely stubborn one if we're counting in Jackson's definition of me….although I think he would use a lot more unsavory words to describe me)! Now if only I could build up enough courage to turn on my phone and call my Dad and let him know I was okay. Taking a nervous glance at my blackberry that was lying on the passenger seat, where I had thrown it haphazardly the previous night, I just knew that I had a dozen missed calls from my Dad, Lily, Alex, Nick and a bunch of other people.

_"Ugh! Miles, you're such a loser! You couldn't even build up the guts to tell Joe that you loved him and now you can't even call the ones that love you to tell them you're okay! Gosh darn it! Why are you acting like a spoilt brat?!?"_

As another wayward tear escaped, I had nearly had it with myself! _"Come one Miles! Stop crying! This is Joe you're thinking about!" _ Listening to my inner thoughts I knew I was right! I couldn't let myself behave like this over Joe, my best (or ex-best, or-- oh my freaking gosh it doesn't even matter what he is!) friend Joe! The same Joe that I've known since I was six years old! The same Joe that puked his guts out on my bedroom floor when we got drunk for the first time in freshman year! Honestly, I was blubbering my eyes out over the same guy I've known practically my whole life and we weren't even going out! We just ended our friendship! So why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel as if my whole world ended when I walked away from him? Why did I desperately want to go back in time and change it all?

As I wracked my brain for a decent answer, a voice in my head said, "because you love him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was six years old and I had just moved from Tennessee to southern California with my Daddy and Jackson. Let's just say that California was way different from Tennessee. Huge palm trees, clear blue oceans and houses that qualified as mansions were definitely not the norm back home. I knew then, at six that California would take some real adjusting to.

"Daddy, where's momma?" I asked one sunny Saturday morning.

"Don't you know anything Miles? Momma ain't gonna come!" yelled Jackson as he whizzed on by to go play outside with some boy named Kevin. I stared at my Daddy puzzled as he dropped a box he was carrying. We were still in the moving stages and unpacking boxes.

"Miley we've spoke about this before. You know your mother and I are separated. Now, why don't you go on and play with Jackson outside." Came my father's hesitant reply.

I sighed in displeasure. Even at six I knew that Jackson was uncool. Bless my heart.

The walk to my neighbor's house was relatively long. In reality they lived right next door, but with the hot Californian sun beating down on my face coupled with my lack of interest in playing with Jackson's stupid friends made the would be 2 minute walk a ten minute one.

I had finally arrived at the huge mansion next door and was about to ring the doorbell when I heard a friendly voice call out.

"Hello there! You must be Miley, my next door neighbor, I'm Denise!" Said a woman with curly brown hair.

"Nice to meet you Denise. Is Jackson, my brother, here?"

"Oh yes he is. Just go on to the back and you'll see him with my boys." She replied with a smile, while opening the fence's gate for me.

I gave her a warm smile and was on my way to her backyard, which in reality should be defined as a small park! It was freaking huge! I almost immediately spotted Jackson with two younger boys laughing while crouching over some chalk near the far right corner of the backyard. Both of them had dark hair, one had curly dark brown hair and the other had jet black straight hair. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the one with the curly hair was the older one. He looked about the same age as Jackson. Just as I was about to introduce myself the black haired boy beat me to it.

"Hi! I'm Joe and this is my brother Kevin!" He said with a dazzling smile.

"Hey," I replied back. "I'm Miley, Jackson's sister." At the sound of my voice both Jackson and the Kevin kid looked up at me. I saw my brother's face form a scowl when he saw me standing there.

"What do _you_ want Miles? Can't you see we're playing here?" Jackson said while holding up his chalk for emphasis. Well duh! Sometimes my brother ain't so smart *****sigh***** it's no wonder Daddy put all his hope and love on me.

"I can see that Jackson! But I was just going to ask Joe here if I could play with him and his brother." I answered back and then stuck out my tongue to Jackson ( to my defense I was six and sticking out your tongue was like the equivalent of the middle finger back then….it was the best I could do!)

"Sure"

"No" Both Joe and Jackson said simultaneously.

"Why can't she play with us?" asked Kevin, who hadn't said something throughout the whole exchange. I was beginning to think he was mute.

"Yeah, why can't she play with us?" echoed Joe, while setting down the chalk so he could get a better look at Jackson.

I set my hands on my hips and smirked at Jackson. I could taste victory already. Although, I must admit I was very curious as to what his excuse for not letting me play would be.

"B-b-because, because," sputtered Jackson, "because she doesn't have any chalk." Jackson looked at me with an evil smirk knowing he had finally won.

I let my shoulders sag in defeat and was about to turn around in defeat when Joe suddenly spoke up.

With the same heart-stopping smile he gave me before Joe calmly said, "well **that's** stupid. Here Miley, you can have a piece of mine." And with that Joe Gray broke his piece of chalk and offered it to me with a dirty, outstretched palm. I immediately took the chalk from him and sat down next to him where he was drawing some picture with his brother and Jackson. I absently watched him talk about what he was going to draw nodding when I had to and laughing when he said something ridiculous, which was most of the time. Joe was very friendly and funny. For the first time since moving to California I felt like I belonged. I didn't remember the fact that my mom wasn't with us or that my Daddy was too busy to play with me now. All that mattered was that I made a new friend. One that I connected and bonded with almost instantly. It was from that moment there in his backyard that I knew. I just knew I met someone super special and that was what made California bearable for the past eleven years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!! I was suddenly jolted awake from my reverie when I heard a truck horn blare, in unimaginable volumes, right past me. Yeah, I don't really recommend half sleeping/half daydreaming while on the highway for those who value their lives. I looked towards the car clock and noticed that a whole 20 minutes went by without me bursting out into gut wrenching sobs. That was a major improvement.

As I was driving, I noticed some sign for some restaurant. And at precisely that moment my stomach gave the loudest rumble ever that would put any volcano to shame. I hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday and I hadn't really taken good care of myself in general. Glancing at the rear view mirror I noticed my makeup was smudged, my hair was a hot mess and I was still in my dress from last night. Eek! I thanked God that I had some emergency clothes in car. And decided that it would be best to grab some food so I could do some more thinking on a fool stomach.

I pulled up to the restaurant and grabbed my clothes, and purse from the car. When I walked into the place, I instantly knew I wasn't in California anymore. It was mostly dark and used a lot of brown and had some stuffed animals up on the wall as decoration. Oh well, this place would have to do.

"What can I get ya?" some waitress asked me as I was seated. I had already changed into my sweats and made myself look slightly more presentable and was dying for some food.

"Umm, do you have any sushi?" I asked timidly. The waitress looked at me like I had grown an extra set of limbs.

"No we don't got any sushi, what we have is on the menu!" she said exasperatedly while smacking on her gum. Just as I was about to answer some good looking blond boy slid his way into the booth.

"She'll have a western burger with fries and coke, and I'll have the same Phyllis" he said. The waitress smacked her gum two more times before giggling her approval and running off to the back. What the eff, just happened here? Again, just before I was about to confront the kid (well really he was my age if I'm honest), he interrupted me without really knowing he did so.

"So what brings a gal like you, to this part of town, normally we don't get that many tourists" he said, while setting down his cowboy hat. It was then that I realized this boy looked like he was fresh off of some western movie with his whole getup, complete with the awful cowboy boots.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?"

"Come on now Miles, don't act like you don't remember me?" Honestly, I had no clue how this guy knew my name when I clearly didn't know him. If I thought I was confused before, boy was I wrong. My head was spinning with many possibilities of who this man could be but I kept on coming up with blanks.

"Sorry?" I feigned politeness. "If I knew who you were then I wouldn't be sitting here half shocked. So um, who are you?" He laughed.

"Haha, Miley you were always the funny one. Anyway it's me Jake. Thanks for the food Phyllis." He said while smiling. Ohhhh, it was Jake. Jake Ryan. He was one of my friends at the Academy before he left the previous year to seriously pursue his acting. Apparently he was signed on for some sitcom now. I quickly mumbled my thanks to Phyllis too because our delicious, glorious food had arrived. I quickly ate (more like inhaled, I was THAT hungry) my food and then asked Jake what the hell he was doing here and why the hell he had a funny accent.

"I could ask you the same, in fact I think I did ask you the same. Anyways, I'm here on set. We're shooting my sitcom a couple of minutes away from this very restaurant and I eat here like everyday." Well that explains his weird getup and funny accent all in one. I was about ask another question when my hand knocked my purse to the ground spilling its contents. As I was picking up my stuff I saw Jake's hand helping me put my stuff away. Although I didn't see Jake's hand go towards my phone and say hello on it. I guess the fall my phone took turned it on by accident and I guess someone was calling me that exact moment and somehow my phone had turned on.

"WHO ARE YOU??? WHERE'S MILEY??? DID YOU KIDNAP HER? MILEY MILEY MILEY IT'S JOE!!! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU SAFE?? MIIIIIILLLEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!"

I heard Joe's voice on the phone loud and clear and before Jake had the chance to answer Joe I snatched the phone out of his hand and straightened myself out.

"Joe this is Miley," I said calmly, while on the inside I was freaking out. Here's the very reason why I took an impromptu cross country road trip calling me, I didn't know what to say but I was going to aimed for a very cool and pissed off vibe. "You have some nerve calling me, you know after you pretty much forgot about your best friend." Success!! I sounded angry and aloof at the same and my voice didn't betray me by cracking up, which is always a plus!

"NERVE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NERVE?!? WE'RE ALL SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU MILEY! YOU'VE HAD YOU'RE WHOLE FAMILY AND MINE THINKING THE WORST!"

I felt a sharp pang hit me straight in the gut and almost take the wind out of me. I knew I was being a horrible daughter/sister/friend by not calling anyone to tell them I was safe.

"Hey Miley, is everything okay?" asked a very concerned Jake.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." I replied forgetting to cover the phone.

"WHO IS THAT MILEY??? WHO ARE YOU WITH?? WHY ARE YOU WITH A BOY??"

"JOOOOEEE, I CAN HEAR YOU FINE!! There is no need to shout!"

"Well, where are you, I'm heading over to your dad's house right now to let him know you're safe. Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"No, no tell him I'll be home in a couple of hours." And without giving a Joe a chance to say bye I hung up. Oh well, there goes my attempt to be aloof. I set my head up against the table and started to hit it repeatedly until I felt a strong hand stop me from doing any more damage.

"Hey that's enough of that now. Do you need a ride home? I can drive you to California. I was just going to head up there myself after shooting wrapped up but I can tell my director that it's an emergency and I that I have to leave now." Oh Jake, oh Jake, why can't Joe be like you? Sweet and caring and most of all attentive. Jake was sitting so close to me on my side of the booth now that I could smell his lovely cologne. I looked directly into Jake's pretty blue eyes and quickly chastised myself when I found myself wishing they were dark green.

"No Jake, thanks for the offer now but I better get going." As I stood up I weakly smiled a thanks to Jake and made my way to pay for the food when Jake suddenly stopped me and told me it was his treat. I half smiled again and made my way to my car. When I was seated in side of it and tried to turn it on but it wouldn't.

"Oh for the love of—why?? Why is this happening? Please start you stupid crappy car!! Start!!" I screamed at no one in particular. I heard a tap at my door and noticed Jake standing there holding his cowboy hat. I got out of the car.

"The offers still there," he said with his award-winning smile, "and it looks like now you need it."

"Yeah, I'd love to accept your offer Jake." And as I got into Jake's car, which was a beautiful Mercedes, it had begun to rain again. Lovely.

_So I guess the driveway_

_Will be the end of the road_

_For us its too late_

_Let the credits start to roll_


End file.
